The Imperfect Sons
by Tessa5
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic. Like a wheel, the three boys are spinning around in their own conflicts. Ben becomes the hub of the family wheel and brings them all back to the center.


The Imperfect Sons  
  
By: Tessa  
  
( Tess941-October 2002  
  
"C'mon, Joe, let's get started on breakfast," Hoss said with an anxious tone in his voice, "I'm tired of waiting for Pa and Adam. Can't understand what's keeping them anyway." Hoss picked up the platter of eggs and scooped four onto his plate without having to think about it.  
  
"Yeah, I hate cold food. Besides, I called them twice already. I gotta grunt from Adam and nothing from Pa." Joe took the platter from Hoss and took his usual two.  
  
Hoss had been in a good mood all morning on this cool fall day. He sat at the breakfast table with his large broad shoulders slightly humped over his plate being careful not to spill any of Hop Sing's delicious breakfast. He could have more food if he did drop something, but Hoss appreciated his food and the comfort it brought him when he was full. He never wasted any. His good mood showed in the sparkle of his eyes and when he teased of his younger brother, Joe.  
  
When Joe wasn't looking and had his back partially turned towards Hoss, Hoss slipped a piece of bacon from Joe's plate to his. When Joe finally realized his bacon was missing, there was no doubt in his mind where it went. Hoss had the bacon almost totally eaten with about one half inch sticking out his teeth. Like a frog snatching a fly from the air, as soon as Joe looked at him, Hoss sucked in the last little piece and chewed with a big grin on his face. Joe giggled. He loved his brother's sense of humor and didn't mind being the subject of it.  
  
Joe's mood was almost as playful. He couldn't think of anything that would bother him on a day like this. And that included Hoss stealing his bacon. He knew that the entire family would be working on the ranch together today. Joe enjoyed working along with his family. It was the next best thing to dancing with a pretty girl.  
  
Both boys chatted quietly between themselves as they ate. An occasional laugh from Hoss and an occasional high giggle from Joe were heard between their sentences.  
  
As Adam bounced down the stairs, he continued his discussion with Ben, who chased after him. They headed for the dining room while Adam buttoned his cuffs and Ben straightened his vest.  
  
"Pa!" Adam's voice was a little louder than normal conversation. He hesitated a little before he continued, "What about looking into hiring those men we need for that big fence mending job that's has to be done?"  
  
"Adam, we don't really need to do that for a couple of weeks."  
  
"A couple of weeks?" Adam made a spontaneous disappointed response.  
  
Ben tried to continue, "We should get some of this other stuff done first and out of our way, then all four of us can concentrate on this project." Ben answered with his voice a little lower than Adam's, but his words had a business tone in them.  
  
As each of them took their place at the table, Adam didn't drop the conversation so easy, "But we need to cut some trees to make some new posts and railings, buy enough nails and equipment so the men we hire will have something to work with."  
  
This time Ben interrupted Adam, "Yes, son, I agree with all that."  
  
Adam kept going, "Most important, Pa, we need time to make sure we hire the best of all those men that will apply."  
  
Joe looked at Adam first and then at his father, "Pa." Ben stopped Joe by putting a stiff opened hand up to indicate to Joe to stay out of this conversation. Ben continued his conversation with Adam. Joe kept quiet and ate his breakfast.  
  
"Adam, are you forgetting already? Willis promised us the best men we could hire," Ben looked at Adam in a way that Adam could tell that Ben wasn't in a budging mood this morning, "Son, the name Cartwright has a reputation where men will want to work for us."  
  
Adam wasn't happy with this conversation, but decided to let it go for now. He knew the Cartwright name carried weight in the area and men did like working for them, but Adam thought that a project like this should never take second place to smaller ones.  
  
"All right, boys, let's plan our day," Ben smiled as it became time for him to hand out some chores that needed to be done by the end of the day.  
  
Ben chewed the eggs he had in his mouth and then looked at Joe. "Joe, I want you to check the trim and shod the horses that we bought this past week. I'm a little worried that those shoes may have been on too long."  
  
Joe nodded with a smile. He was pleased to get this chore.  
  
Ben then looked directly at Hoss. "Hoss, you need to fix the wagon that the Crane family gave us. You know which one I mean? I plan to use it this winter."  
  
'Yeah, I know Pa,' Hoss thought to himself. He didn't think this was a good assignment for him and decided to put in a little protest.  
  
"Pa, why me?" He cried out and the sparkle that had been in his eyes earlier now vanished. He frowned and slightly twisted his mouth as he continued. "I have a hard time fittin' under that dadburn thing. Why can't Joe fix the wagon and I'll shoe the horses?"  
  
Joe's eyebrows went up at that remark fearing his father might just change his mind. His best recollection was that he fixed the last wagon two months ago, so it should be someone else's turn. Joe loved horses so much that he just didn't want to lose this assignment.  
  
Hoss kept staring at his father waiting for him to see the logic in his complaint. But Ben didn't come through as Hoss had hoped. Hoss looked away in disappointment.  
  
"I've already made up my mind that you will do it and I don't need to say any more on the subject. I know I can count on you to get the job done." Ben looked directly into Hoss' eyes as he continued, "I've seen you under the wagon before and I didn't think you looked that awkward."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hoss, giving into defeat. Hoss maybe a big man, but he doesn't take on his pa simply out of respect.  
  
Adam stayed quiet and ate his breakfast. Maybe he would be able to bring this up again before he heads out the door this morning. Maybe a less angry approach to the subject might get him better results. His mood stayed more serious and somber than his brothers. He reached for the coffee pot to top of his cooling coffee.  
  
At times, it appeared that Adam was off in another place and he ignored most of his father's conversation. As if the fencing project wasn't enough to bother him, he was also unhappy with the prices they got on the last cattle sale. Adam wanted to hold out a little longer on the price and felt they could have upped their profit about 5 percent more than what the cattle finally sold for. Ben was in a good mood even after his conversation with Adam and the little protest by Hoss. He loved family meal times or when all of them would sit around the fireplace in the evening. As far as Ben was concerned, if he needed any reason at all to remind him of why he was so successful in his life, then he had three reasons sitting with him now at the table.  
  
Ben was silent again for a moment. He was enjoying the last moments of the family being together before they all went off to do their chores.  
  
Joe became impatient with his father's silence. He and Hoss knew what they were going to do, but what about Adam? After all, his father had three sons, not just two. Joe felt that Adam could be a lot of help to him or Hoss during the day.  
  
"Pa? What's in store for Adam?" Joe's curiosity finally broke the silence  
  
Adam smirked at his little brother's comment and then washed down the bite he just swallowed with some coffee. Adam knew he always carried his share and more when his father would ask. He was a little bothered by Joe's attitude this morning. Most of the time, Adam didn't think too much about this, but the start of this morning just made something like Joe's comment irritating to him.  
  
"Well, Joe, Adam is going to be tied up on several different things today. I need him for some small chores here at the ranch. Then he can go to town after I get the drafts written out so he can do our business there."  
  
Joe wasn't real happy with this statement. He gave Adam a displeasing glare and found Adam's eyes staring back at him. Joe felt that the chores handed out sounded a little uneven. He was still glad he was assigned to work with the horses, but it didn't sound like brother Adam was going to break much of a sweat. Joe decided not to ask any more questions at this time; after all, Hoss just lost his argument and his complaint made sense.  
  
Adam finally decided to contribute to the conversation by picking on Joe for his earlier sneer.  
  
"Hey, Joe?" Adam said while putting a sarcastic smile on his face just to rub in his comments a little more. "While you're out there shoeing horses, maybe you can come up with some scientific method to get the job done faster."  
  
That brought deep frown lines to Joe's forehead when his smile disappeared.  
  
Adam continued, "That way, you wouldn't have to spend all day getting dirty." Adam was enjoying this as he could see Joe's sneer tighten up as older brother kept trying to rile him over his ability to shoe a horse. Adam felt Joe needed to learn to mind his own business and not poke his nose into things that didn't concern him. For instance, what Adam does around the ranch. Joe twisted his head a couple of times as he came back at Adam, "Well, Mr. Perfect, I don't think you need to be so pompous this morning just because you seem to be in a bad mood. I shoe horses good enough to know that it only takes common sense and know-how to get the job done."  
  
Joe smiled at himself as he felt good about thinking to call his brother pompous. It got a surprised reaction from Adam and Joe knew he made some points on that one. But Joe wasn't quite finished. One more punch of words should put him in the winning position of this verbal roundabout.  
  
"Scientific methods is your area, big brother, and I've seen you take so much time figuring out plans one has to wonder how you get things done!" Joe's anger gradually rose as he made this comment, but then he settled down. As far as he was concerned, he got the upper hand on Adam this time.  
  
Adam had his mouth open ready to fire back when Joe was finished. One more poke at him and that ought to put Joe in his place for the day. "I see your point, little brother. A scientific method would be too laborious for you."  
  
Joe's body began to tense as his anger began to build again. He hated it when Adam used those college words towards him. 'Pompous was a good word to describe Adam this morning.' Joe thought.  
  
Adam continued as he briefly looked over at his father. Ben was so curious to know where Adam was going with this that he didn't notice Joe's anger building at the moment.  
  
"See, Joe, there is a very important step you'd have to be able to do before it can become a science. You and the other ranchers would need to perform the shoeing the same way under a controlled study."  
  
Joe rolled his eyes upward at that comment. 'Here we go,' he thought.  
  
Adam didn't pay any attention to Joe and kept talking. "I'm not so sure you could control yourself. Your imperfection is that you're not very disciplined."  
  
That brought Joe halfway up from his chair bracing himself with his hands on the table.  
  
Ben now realized Joe was about to explode and possibly make a dive over the table at his brother. Fearing this, he used his booming voice to get both Joe's and Adam's attention.  
  
"Alright, enough.ENOUGH!" Ben gave both of them one of those parental "you're going too far" looks. "I'm sure you can continue this on your own time when the work is finished. But when there is work to be done, you're on my time...GIRLS!"  
  
Hoss sat quiet because he knew Pa was winning this one. Joe sat down again. He was sure he didn't hear what he thought he had just heard.  
  
Girls? That remark from Pa got their attention. Adam glanced over at his father in disappointment while Joe's voice went slightly up in surprise and those deep frown lines returned to his forehead.  
  
"Pa!" "Why did you just call Adam and I.girls?"  
  
"Because I'm sitting here witnessing a conversation that sounds more like the Carter girls when they fight over who has the prettier dress," Ben answered not letting his stern voice subside.  
  
The room was silent again for a few seconds before Ben continued. He calmed his voice a little.  
  
"Remember, I have the authority on this ranch and I can give out chores to who I want, when I want, and I can change them if that's my decision."  
  
Hoss sat up a little and his eyes began to sparkle again. Thoughts of his pa changing assignments raced through his mind. He waited and hoped and at one point, he held his breath for a moment. Adam looked a little worried and Joe, who had felt victory earlier, now felt a little defeated.  
  
Ben continued, "However, I don't intend to. You've got your chores and I think it would be best if you got busy." Ben looked at each one of them, "Let's get some of that energy behind hammers and saws, instead of childish, girlish words."  
  
Nothing else needed to be said. Joe was the first to leave the table to head for the door with Hoss not far behind him.  
  
"See ya later, Pa," Joe said, hoping a positive statement would keep him on Pa's good side throughout the day.  
  
"Yeah later, Pa," Hoss echoed with the same feeling. 'Dadburn it,' he thought, 'I'm still stuck with the wagon.'  
  
Adam stayed seated. He needed a little more detail on what his father wanted him to accomplish and was hoping for a chance to continue the earlier conversation.  
  
"Ah, Pa? What exactly would you like me to do around the ranch?" Adam said. He couldn't finish all of his breakfast as this morning's conversations took away his hunger.  
  
Ben began to talk to Adam as if the previous conversation didn't happen, "I need some time to get some things together and probably won't have you go to town before lunch."  
  
Ben then took a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Adam, "Here's a list of some of the things I would like to see get done today. The most important ones are the top four items. "  
  
Adam took the paper and looked over the list. He was a little disappointed in some of the items. He wasn't sure why his father would tie his time up on some things that, to Adam, seemed less important than some of the things that have been on his mind.  
  
Ben added, "I would appreciate it if you would give me a hand and start by conditioning my saddle for me. It hasn't been done in a while and it would sure save me some time. You'll still have time to do the other things."  
  
"Look, Pa, you know I don't mind doing things for you. But." Adam let out a loud sigh, "I'm just bothered by the priorities around here lately." Adam took another sip of his coffee and waited for a reaction.  
  
Ben didn't respond and just sat there looking down at the table. He wasn't sure what he could say to Adam that might make a difference.  
  
Adam continued, "Pa, I'm not trying to make you think I have all the perfect answers. It's just I don't see why some things need to be put off."  
  
Ben smiled even though he knew Adam felt frustrated. Ben now looked Adam directly in the face. He wanted to try and lighten his son's mood up a little. Then Ben gave Adam what he'd hoped was the perfect answer, "Do things my way today and I'll listen to you next week about this project. Is that fair?"  
  
"Sure, Pa! Not a problem," Adam finally gave Ben a little smile and tried to be a little happier.  
  
"Adam, I honestly don't know what I would do without you and I hope you know I mean that. But, son, when you get so focused on business or a problem, you just bury yourself in it. When you get stubborn about something, you won't budge an inch. But, please don't let this nag at you all day. Everything works out." Ben gave Adam a hearty pat on the back and Adam got up and left the warmth of house to start his day.  
  
II  
  
Joe headed for the corral to begin shoeing the horses his father and Adam purchased. Ben thought all of the horses were good stock, but when he inspected the hooves of the horses at the time of the purchase, he didn't like the way the shoes fit a couple of them.  
  
Ben was particular about how the hooves of his horses were trimmed and shod. While teaching his boys about the caring for horses, he made sure that each knew his preferences and why. Before these horses could become working horses on the ranch, Ben would have Joe check the trim and then shoe them. That way, Ben could have peace of mind and not worry about a horse becoming lame if they were improperly shod.  
  
Joe was good with his hands and loved the touch of horses. He loved the feel of their strong bones and muscle. A feeling of real power under that skin and fur. He felt that a person should always respect that power and use it well.  
  
A properly cared for horse would return the favor by taking care of its rider. He thought that he and Cochise were a good example of this.  
  
So many times Cochise got Joe home to his family after a long trip on the road. Cochise was able to sustain a good gallop for a distance when Joe was counting on him. When Joe rubbed Cochise down, shod him, or fed him, it was always with great care and affection.  
  
Joe opened the gate and led one of the geldings out of the corral and into the barn. He then gathered the hoof pick, a clinch cutter, a rasp, and a hammer. Tools to remove the shoes, trim the hoof, and then re-shoe. Joe felt confident that he could have this task done by early afternoon.  
  
As he approached the left side of the horse to begin, he heard the barn door open. Joe looked around and saw Adam who was coming in to retrieve his father's saddle. After what occurred in the house, Joe decided not to say anything and just gave his brother a little smile. Adam did the same. Later would be a better time to settle anything they felt wasn't finished.  
  
III  
  
Inside the house, Hop Sing was clearing the table from the morning meal and Ben headed over to his desk with another hot cup of coffee. As Ben settled down into his cozy green leather chair behind his desk, his anger was now completely gone and that warm feeling of family was back.  
  
Ben chuckled to himself as he pulled his writing instruments out of his desk to get some drafts and papers ready for Adam to take to town later. Calling the boys 'girls' surprised him. It wasn't planned at all. It just came out. ' I'll have to remember that for the future,' he thought, 'it sure brought a heated argument to an abrupt halt.'  
  
The boys teasing and picking on each other wasn't a problem for Ben. That's been a part of them ever since they were kids. He knew that this kind of verbal competition was sometimes how the boys showed love for each other. It was one brother trying to get the other brother to accept an imperfection and do better.  
  
Ben leaned his head back on the chair and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about his boys. 'I still get excited,' Ben was thinking as he stared upward, 'of the hard work my boys and I have done to build the Ponderosa.' A smile began to form on Ben's lips from the pleasure of his thoughts. 'None of it has been easy and sometimes we have fought among ourselves over differences. But look at the results this has brought all of us.'  
  
Ben sat up in his chair and began to go over his book and write some drafts. He would have loved to just sit and reflect on his sons and the Ponderosa. However, it wasn't constant daydreaming that got them where they were. It was the work they all did.  
  
IV  
  
Joe began the process of removing a shoe. He knew he had to cut the clinch of the old nails or he could damage the hoof wall. He carefully maneuvered the blade of the clinch cutter under the clinch to straighten it.  
  
He had just started shoeing, but sweat already began to moisten his brows. He couldn't shake Adam's comments. "Who is Adam to tell me how to shoe a horse?" Joe muttered in a low voice and looked at the head of the horse he was shoeing. Joe put the hoof down momentarily to pick up another tool. He kept talking to the horse as if the horse was listening to the conversation, "I got the shoeing job because my pa knows I am fast and good at this?" With the new tool, he walked back to the horse and picked up the hoof he was working on.  
  
Joe was still feeling a little frustrated from this morning's discussion. He was letting Adam get to him again, even in Adam's absence. Joe spoke again to the horse as the horse's ears flickered a couple of times, "Wait until you get to know my older brother more. You'll understand what I'm telling you."  
  
Joe did know that if he made any mistakes that would really give credit to Adam's comments. It was hard being the youngest in the family. He felt he had to prove himself all the time. He couldn't show any imperfections that Adam mentioned.  
  
With the horse's left rear hoof sticking out from between his legs, Joe wiped his brows and continued to straighten the nails. At one point, the horse whinnied and moved slightly away from Joe. Joe calmed the horse down and then used the rasp to cut the clinches of the nail. Joe could now feel the moisture of his shirt in his armpits. He carefully used the fine side of the blade and successfully removed them without making any mistakes and damaging the wall of the hoof.  
  
Joe wiped his brows again as sweat formed from the heat within his body. The morning temperature was still cool, but Joe supplied enough tension inside himself that his body temperature rose causing the sweat to form. Joe grabbed the pullers next and placed it under the heel of the shoe. Little by little, Joe manipulated the shoe off the hoof. With the first shoe off, Joe became a little angry with himself. Again, he addressed the horse, "I've shod horses so many times and here I'm acting like this was my first time," still using a low voice. Joe then checked the trim of the hoof and when he saw it was fine, he put on a new shoe.  
  
Joe still stayed tense while he shod this first horse, but the next two horses seem to go a little better for him. He began to regain his confidence. The sting of his brother's teasing began to diminish. And Joe was no longer talking to horses. He felt like he could relax a little now.  
  
After some time passed, Ben came into the barn. Joe was so involved in his thoughts while he worked, that he didn't hear the barn door open and didn't realize his father came in until Ben called his name.  
  
"Joe! How's it going, son?" Joe looked up and saw his father approaching.  
  
Joe then said with some degree of defeat, "I've had a little trouble. Didn't think it would be this bad. Guess I'm never gonna have the knack of fixing something as easy as Adam seems to think he can."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Joe," Ben said coming a little closer to his son, "Even Adam has learned from trial and error."  
  
Joe thought to himself, "Adam, the planner, learns by trial and error?"  
  
Ben put his right hand on Joe's shoulder and laughed softly as he continued, "I don't know if I've ever seen murder in Hop Sing's eyes as I did the time when Adam tried his first fix of the water pump in the kitchen."  
  
Joe's eyes widened at this comment and he gave full attention to his father.  
  
"I don't need to describe Hop Sing's reaction. But when he pumped the handle, water sprung out every place but the spout." Ben used both his hands to demonstrate water going upward and then coming back down like a fountain.  
  
With an expression of great pleasure, Joe exclaimed, "Really!" He couldn't recall anyone ever mentioning Adam failed at fixing the water pump in the kitchen. But he knew his father wouldn't tell a story like that about Adam if it weren't true.  
  
Ben nodded and laughed a little hardier recalling the incident between Hop Sing and Adam. Ben headed towards the barn door. Just before Ben reached the door, he turned still smiling and faced Joe, "Son, I don't expect you to be perfect and I knew you could do this without the help of either brother." Ben turned towards the door again and this time went through it and back to the house.  
  
Joe turned back to his work, but still had Adam on his mind. Joe's smile was fixed on his face. He knew that Adam had had to make corrections to errors he has made, but they were always on more complicated things. Sometimes it was just a small miscalculation of some math. But a water pump? Joe's fixed water pumps before and he couldn't remember anytime they were a problem for him.  
  
Joe could feel the tension of frustration leaving his body. His father's story and vote of confidence helped him feel more relaxed and he knew now that he could accomplish his task.  
  
Joe was alone in the barn now and he laughed out loud to himself. His smile of pleasure then turned more mischievous. "My Pa just gave me a little dirt on my older brother," Joe said to the second horse he was shoeing. The horse did nothing but chewed on his hay.  
  
V  
  
After his breakfast, Hoss walked to the east side of the house where he would find the wagon with the broken pin. This pin helped hold the yoke towards the front of the wagon more securely. It was a small piece to replace, but necessary. And Hoss knew that taking the broken pin out and replacing it with a new one wasn't going to be easy.  
  
He knew his size would make it crowded under the wagon. Even Little Joe has to duck his head a little to fit when he sits under the wagon. He knew he would not be able to sit under it and duck his head. Hoss thought for a moment, 'If Pa could just see me under this wagon then he would know I am not a perfect fit for this job.'  
  
Hoss could still remember when the wagon was given to his father as a gift. Mr. Crane, who lived with his wife about five miles from the northern border of the Ponderosa, built it especially for his pa. His father helped the Cranes when they first settled on their small ranch and it was Mr. Crane's way of saying, "thank you." Ben didn't need another wagon, but the thoughtfulness of these people made this wagon special to Ben. He wasn't going to let this wagon sit idle.  
  
The Cranes weren't people of wealth and Mr. Crane made this wagon from a lesser grade of Ponderosa pine. Hoss knew that this wasn't a grade normally used for wagons. But Hoss reckoned that it was all Mr. Crane had and he wanted to do this for his friend.  
  
Hoss smiled and thought to himself, 'I can sure remember Pa's face when he got the wagon. The Cranes have now passed away and I reckon it's the only thing he has for memory sake.'  
  
That didn't matter to Hoss now. The wagon was old and wobbled as if a wheel was about to fall off. Hoss thought to himself that he might have to check the wheels someday for his pa. "If Pa planned to keep this old thing." Hoss talked to himself out loud now, "then I reckon I'd better put some new wheels on it."  
  
'Joe and Adam hated driving this guldurn wagon, too,' Hoss recalled. He crawled under the wagon. 'Every time one or both go with me to town in it, they protested and said the same things that I said about it. Hump! Brothers!'  
  
Hoss grew a little angry at that thought. Sure, they filled his ears with their protests when it was just them. But when it was time to take their complaints to Pa, neither one would say a word. There was good ole Joe who would try to find some food to fill his mouth so he couldn't say anything and Adam sniffed the air and claimed to be smelling something afoul. Then Adam would run off like he was in search of the smell. Both his brothers left Hoss all by himself with Pa staring at him and not saying a word. With Ben, a moment of silence with a stern glare said a million words that were understood by his sons.  
  
VI  
  
Adam found a place under the overhang at the northwest corner of the barn. He liked this spot. It allowed him to look out over the terrain and enjoy the fall weather. He had hoped working outside and enjoying the scenery would help him forget about the things that bothered him this morning.  
  
Adam worked hard conditioning Ben's saddle. He took great care not to miss a spot. He enjoyed conditioning leather tack and saddles. He liked seeing the brown leather luster and take on a new appearance as he rubbed and made spiral motions with the cloth as the conditioner absorbed into the surface. The conditioning of the saddle and the first three things on Ben's list took Adam up to lunchtime.  
  
Adam then went into the house to have one of the sandwiches that Hop Sing would have in the kitchen for all of the Cartwrights to take when they became hungry.  
  
"Hmmm!" Adam said to himself as he bit into his sandwich. Hop Sing had made thick roast beef sandwiches from the leftovers of last night's dinner. The beef was cold now, but tasted just as good as it did the night before when it set hot on the table.  
  
Adam decided to go outside and eat the rest of his lunch on the veranda. No one was close to the front of the house and he could enjoy a little solitude while he ate and read.  
  
Adam walked to the veranda and sat down in one of the chairs next to the table. He was looking forward to going into town later. It would be nice to get a way for a while. But, most important to him, he was going to make sure he saw Claire. She's been on his mind and a week is too long not to hold her.  
  
Adam noticed the back of Joe disappearing around the corner. Joe obviously was going to enter the house through the side door probably for lunch.  
  
Usually Adam was logical and thought things out before he reacted. But today was different. He was surprised that his father didn't side with him on this project. Maybe his father was right. But anytime a large project like this was put off when Adam didn't feel like it should be, he could feel frustrated.  
  
The delay could cause them further delay if not enough men came forward or the shipping of supplies was delayed for some reason. To Adam, the perfect solution would be to get things going on this project.  
  
Adam had brought out one of his favorite books. It was a book that contained plays and sonnets of romantic love, heroic battles, and noble men fighting for grand causes. His father mail-ordered the book all the way from a big publishing house in Philadelphia and gave it to him for his birthday. Adam had read it once and was now reading it for the second time. He loved the language the author used. It made the poems romantically poetic and the stories of men and their battles dramatic with its descriptive words  
  
Adam opened the book to the play, THE KING'S KNIGHT. It was a play about a knight, Sir Gareth, who struggled and led men into battle for King Percivale. Gareth fought his own inner battles. He was in love with the King's daughter, Princess Vivien. She was deeply in love with the knight and did not care that his family were from common background.  
  
After Joe finished his lunch, he came out of the house using the same door as he did to enter. As he came around the corner of the house, he could see Adam deep in reading. At one point, Joe heard Adam cite a short verse of love in a style that Joe thought was more ridiculous than romantic. Joe would never talk to a girl like that. The girl would run away and rightly so.  
  
Joe ducked back around the corner of the house so Adam wouldn't see him. He decided to do a rendition of a female in love. Joe thought that this would be funny and lighten things up between him and his brother. He figured that Adam had the same amount of time to get rid of his anger from this morning that he did. Joe just wanted to be on good terms again.  
  
"Oh my darling, .where art thou?" Joe squelched in a high voice. It was a terrible rendition of a female. His voice stayed high as he broke into familiar laughter and walked around the corner now in view of Adam.  
  
Adam stopped abruptly when he heard the high-pitched tone of his brother's voice. An angry look was on his face waiting for Joe to stop his annoying rendition of whatever creature he thought he was.  
  
Joe was laughing hard. "Adam, when you speak words like that, they make me want to fall in love." Joe thought Adam would laugh back. But he didn't.  
  
"Joe," Adam's anger was in his voice and he stood up to face Joe, "Why does everything have to be funny or playful to you? You know, understanding great literature would mature you and do you some good."  
  
Joe responded defensively, "How can anyone take that stuff seriously?"  
  
"Why can't you just stay away from me and go do the chores Pa asked you to do? I suppose you think we can just take all the time we want to get things done?" Adam reprimanded.  
  
"I get my chores done, Adam. But at least I don't sit around and read a bunch of stuff most people don't understand," Joe's anger now matched his brother's.  
  
Adam responded back, "Joe, it takes a man to understand and appreciate great literature. It takes a boy not to understand it and think everything is playful. I see you haven't learned from anything said to you this morning." Adam was tense and his jaw tight as he spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, brother I'm just as much of a man as you are. Those horses will be done and when they are, Pa won't have a thing to worry about because I took care of it." Joe was breathing hard and took a couple of breaths before he continued, "And what great things have you done this morning?" Joe knew he said a mouthful and now waited for a response from Adam. His anger made him shake a little.  
  
Right now, both Cartwright boys were acting purely on emotion. Even Adam wasn't in touch with his usual logic in heated situations. Neither brother was heading down the path to create some conversation that would lead to a resolution. Imperfection, at this time, made a strong presence in both men.  
  
Adam's stance was rigid and the anger on his face was more like a fighting look than one of annoyance. Joe stood facing Adam only a few feet a part. Joe was tired of Adam talking down to him and felt like he needed to show Adam how he can handle himself.  
  
Joe made a quick step forward towards Adam. But it was Adam that got the first punch in. He hit Joe with his right fist in the left side of Joe's jaw. The blow came faster than Joe expected. As soon as Adam's fist made contact with Joe's face, Joe lost his balance and stumbled backwards by two steps.  
  
The fight was on!  
  
Joe got his balance and as Adam came at him for another blow, Joe stepped to the side and buried his right fist into Adam's abdomen. The punch to Adam's stomach caused him to bend over and let out a burst of breath with a sound of pain. Adam grabbed his stomach not knowing for a moment if that roast beef sandwich was going to stay there.  
  
Joe didn't wait for Adam to recover. He brought his left fist across his chest and then swung the back of his hand, knuckles and all, into the right side of Adam's head. If Adam didn't think Joe was good at his chores on the ranch, then Joe would make sure that big brother knew he was not imperfect in winning a fight.  
  
After a few more punches at each other, both boys backed off momentarily. Both were breathing heavily and glaring at each other. Without a word between them, Joe lunged at Adam knocking both of them to the ground. They hung onto each other rolling around in the dirt. Then Adam managed to get a strong hold of Joe's forearms trying to keep Joe from grabbing him and getting the advantage.  
  
Eventually, Adam was able to get one of his knees under him and pull Joe up. In a matter of seconds, Adam had both he and Joe on their feet. Adam let go of Joe's right arm and immediately drove his fist into the corner of Joe's mouth. It began to bleed and the blood tickled down Joe's chin.  
  
Joe managed to get his other arm free of Adam and deliver a left cross right into Adam's mouth. Now, both brothers were bleeding. Both had the beginnings of bruises starting to form on their cheeks or at the side of their faces. And both were exhausted as each put as much energy into each punch as they could muster.  
  
The front door of the house opened and Ben emerged from the doorway, not realizing right away that his sons were fighting. But, as soon as he stepped up onto the veranda, he saw to his horror his oldest and his youngest throwing some hard punches at each other.  
  
"Joe! Adam! Stop it right now!" Ben's anger was obvious in both his face and his voice. He thought everything got settled at the breakfast table and never imagined that it would escalate to this.  
  
The boys separated. Joe stood on both his feet, but swayed from exhaustion and the pain from being hit. Adam staggered backwards until he bumped into the post of the veranda. The post gave him support and he stayed on his feet. Adam wiped the blood from his mouth onto his sleeve. Ben was momentarily silent in disbelief.  
  
"I thought this was all settled this morning? I thought I could count on you to do your work." Ben couldn't believe his boys. The frown lines in his forehead were deep and the volume of his voice was the same as this morning. The boys may be good with their fists, but Ben was better with his words.  
  
"Pa! Adam started everything just like this morning. You don't expect me to just stand there and not do something, do you?"  
  
Ben didn't answer that question as he turned his attention to Joe, "Joe, are you finished with shoeing those horses?"  
  
No, Pa.almost.I finished three and then took a lunch break. I was on my way back to the barn when I ran into Adam." Joe's voice reflected how much he realized that they both disappointed their father. "I was only trying to have a little fun and thought we'd both be laughing over it."  
  
"Well, I don't think it worked and it's obvious, whatever it was, that he didn't find it funny." Again, Ben's booming voice commanded attention from his sons. "Now, get back in that barn and finish your work."  
  
Joe, feeling defeated once more, turned and went to the barn.  
  
"Joe!" Ben called out suddenly and Joe immediately turned on his heels to face his father. Ben's voice became a little softer, but still had signs of being stern. "Wait a minute." Ben took his neck scarf off, wet it in the trough next to Joe, and patted the blood from Joe's mouth.  
  
Ben was very angry at seeing his sons act like kids fighting over candy, instead of resolving their conflict like men. But Ben's anger was not as strong as his emotion when his sons were injured and needed some tending.  
  
"Thanks, Pa. I'll be O.K." Joe turned again and walked quietly into the barn with the last two horses.  
  
Ben turned and approached Adam. He still had his neck scarf in his hand and began to reach out to pat Adam's injuries.  
  
"No, Pa. I'll get some bruises, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure, son? You know I'm not happy with either of you, but I don't like to see either one of you hurt."  
  
"I know. I did start it, so don't take it out on Joe. I got angry with him and before I knew it, we were throwing punches at each other. Sorry!!"  
  
"Adam," Ben moved a little closer to Adam, "I've watched you over the years try to be a big brother to Joe and set some examples for him. I've also seen you try to be his friend. Trying to play those two roles must be a challenge for you some times." Ben's hand now rests on Adam's shoulder as Adam's eyes looked up at Ben while he listened, "But, son, sometimes you can shut the emotional door on Joe and when you do, I can see the hurt in his face."  
  
"Pa! Joe's not trying to reach his potential." Adam's voice had some pleading in it wanting his father to see his side. "He's a Cartwright like the rest of us. We all have a serious obligation to the Ponderosa."  
  
"Adam, is the Ponderosa not the best ranch around here? It's a great ranch. But we learn from our mistakes and the Ponderosa seems to thrive from our efforts. Maybe I can see Joe's confidence in himself a little better than you do." Ben's expression was very serious, but his voice was still soft.  
  
"I care about Joe. You know how much I care about the Ponderosa. I would just like to see Joe be a little more serious about getting his work done."  
  
Ben now stood up straight and had both hands on his hips. "You know, all three of you are so different. And I like those differences. If you were all the same, it might not be as much fun being your father."  
  
Ben now had a smile on his face. He meant what he said, but he was also trying to lighten things up a little. He liked Adam's smile and wanted to see it.  
  
Ben put his hands into his front pockets and leaned slightly backward when he took in a long breath of fresh air. Adam just sat there and rubbed his sore cheek, occasionally checking the inside of his mouth for any cuts.  
  
Ben now looked at Adam and laughed a little, "You're a good man, Adam. But I've learned while raising all of you that trying to be the perfect father means being a forgiving one and giving the ones you love some room to error."  
  
Adam didn't say a word. Adam knew his father wasn't putting any blame on him, but just wanted him to give Joe a little more room to make his mistakes.  
  
Ben smiled, "You don't have to go to town today. I can send you tomorrow or get Hoss to go."  
  
"No, Pa. I'd like to leave for a while and a ride into town would do me some good."  
  
Adam stood up straight now. His breath was back and his stomach wasn't hurting like it was moments before. "If you have those bank drafts ready, I will get my horse and go."  
  
"I have them right here. When I didn't see you inside the house, I figured you were still out here. I was bringing them to you when I came upon you and Joe."  
  
Adam moved towards the barn and Ben walked next to him until they reached the door. Adam entered the barn first.  
  
Joe heard Adam and Ben enter, but ignored both and kept working at the shoe he was removing from one of the horses. Adam went directly to Sport and began readying him for the trip to Virginia City.  
  
Ben walked over to Joe and watched him correct the trim of the hoof. Although Joe wasn't looking up at his father, Ben still put a smile on his face while he talked to Joe. "You know, Joe? You really do a good job with the horses. You seem to know how to handle them."  
  
"Thanks, Pa. I try." Joe answered glancing over at Adam. Joe appreciated his father's words, but they just didn't make him feel as good as before when Ben came to the barn.  
  
Adam took Sport's reins and led him outside the barn and mounted him. The man in black sat tall in his saddle and waited for his father.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Joe." Ben left the barn to see Adam off.  
  
Ben reached up and handed Adam an envelope containing the drafts for the merchants.  
  
"Be careful, son. If you start feeling ill, then, please turn around and come home. Oh, and Adam. Why not try and stop by to see Willis about those men?" Ben smiled and thought this might make Adam feel better and not worry so much about things.  
  
"I will." Adam then rode off and Ben went into the house.  
  
The fight between Adam and Joe upset Ben more than made him mad. He didn't really want to know what caused the fight, because it would probably be something that wouldn't make sense to him. He hoped that they got it out of their system. Just in case, when Adam returned home, he planned to keep a close eye on both brothers and make sure both were O.K. physically and emotionally.  
  
VII  
  
Ben started towards the house but then saw Hoss a short distance away working under the wagon. Ben's expression of concern for Joe and Adam changed to a more pleasant one as the sight of Hoss was pleasing to see.  
  
His middle son was big and strong physically. Emotionally, it wasn't hard to touch his heart and make him your friend. As Ben walked towards Hoss, his smile became even broader. He knew that Hoss might not fit as well under the wagon as his brothers, but Ben had his reasons for his decisions and he needn't have to explain anything.  
  
Hoss was so involved in the problems with the wagon that he didn't hear the fight going on in front of the house or the comments made by his pa.  
  
It took him almost half the day to get the pin out that he was to replace. 'Boy, in this same amount of time, I could have put new wheels on three wagons,' Hoss thought to himself. There was no smile on his face. He was getting hot and didn't like being underneath this wagon. Hoss drooped his head a little lower trying to look up into this small hole. His blue eyes strained to see into the small darkness. As he concentrated, he didn't hear any footsteps coming up behind him.  
  
"Hoss!!!" Ben exclaimed with some excitement in his voice. Now here was a son that stayed out of trouble and got the job done.  
  
Ben's surprised approach towards Hoss startled him and he sat up in response. The top left side of his head banged the bottom of the wagon.  
  
"Pa! You scared me." Hoss cried out as he rubbed his head where the pain lingered.  
  
"Oh, sorry, son," Ben bent way down on his knees to get a glimpse of Hoss under the wagon. "You almost have the wagon fixed?" Ben said with confidence.  
  
Hoss was surprised and a little annoyed by his father's comment, "No, Pa. You know that it's gonna take me longer than Joe or Adam to fix this wagon." Hoss thought this should have been obvious to his father. Ben quietly laughed at Hoss' protest. Hoss usually didn't complain about the work his father asked him to do, but Ben knew that Hoss would still do the job whether he liked doing it or not.  
  
Ben tried to focus on the area where Hoss was working. He was naturally used to being the boss on any job and without thinking about what he was saying, he started to give Hoss instructions.  
  
"Now, Hoss, if you clean that old grease out of.."  
  
Hoss gave Ben a displeasing look, "I don't need you telling me." Hoss changed his direction when he suddenly remembered he was talking to his father and not his brothers, "Uh, I mean, thanks Pa, but I know I should do that." His head was still a little sore from hitting it, but Hoss managed to give his father a smile showing the gap between his front teeth.  
  
"Do you remember the Cranes very well, Hoss?" Ben started a casual conversation with Hoss as he worked.  
  
"Oh sure, Pa. The Cranes were good people and I reckon the best neighbors we ever had." Hoss answered his father but kept his eyes and attention on the area where he was working.  
  
"All three of you were pretty young when we first met them. Mrs. Crane took to you boys right away. They couldn't have children, you know?" Ben was now sitting on the ground on one hip. He thought Hoss was doing a good job, so he decided to just watch.  
  
"I remember you said that. You also said that I was the favorite," Hoss was responding to his father's conversation, but it was the pin he was focused on. He picked up a pair of pliers to help him reach the pin.  
  
"You were. She tried not to show favorites, but I could see her watching you more than Adam or Joe. She loved your curly hair with those blue eyes peeking out from the curls." Ben still smiled reminiscing about the Cranes, "Do you remember Mrs. Crane coming to your bedside when you were calling out for your mother?"  
  
"Yeah, I do remember that now that you mentioned it. Gosh, how could I forget that?" Hoss now stopped his work as his father captured his interest in the things about the Cranes he had forgotten. He could see the deep fondest that Ben had for the Cranes in his father's eyes. "I had a painful break in my arm." Hoss had some frown lines while he recalled that part.  
  
Ben filled in the gaps for Hoss, "Yes, you were in a lot of pain. I tried so hard to comfort you, but all you would do was cry and ask for your mother." Ben's look at Hoss was sentimental. It made Hoss smile. The frown lines on his forehead were now gone. "I just had a hard time comforting you because it was a woman's touch and voice you seem to need the most. When I sent for Mrs. Crane, she came immediately. She sat up with you all night, gently rubbing your back, giving you some medicine when you needed it, and singing to you until you finally fell asleep."  
  
"I do remember that. You know, all this time while fixin' this wagon, all I could do was think about how imperfect this wagon has become. I guess I'm the one that's been imperfect. Thanks, Pa, for reminding me of some things. Thanks for the conversation."  
  
"We all forget sometimes. Our work and lives take priority. Imperfections are always in people, Hoss, not objects. But what's important," Ben now glanced over to the area where his boys fought earlier, "is how we deal with imperfections in ourselves and others. Especially, those we love."  
  
Hoss was ready now to make a suggestion about the wagon, but this time his intentions were different, "Pa, shouldn't an old wagon like this best serve some children? Like over at the orphanage?"  
  
"Hmmm," Ben exclaimed with interest, "It might be something to consider. The Cranes loved children and gave a lot of their time to needy children in this area."  
  
"Yeah, Pa, consider it real hard. It's like a horse. After it gives you a lot of good years, it's time to let it have some better days. Know what I mean?"  
  
"I sure do, son. Sometimes I think you're smarter than your two stubborn brothers." Ben chuckled. Hoss smiled at his father's comment although he still didn't know about the confrontation between Joe and Adam earlier. "Let's bring it up to your brothers later and see what they think." With that, Ben got up to go into the house. Hoss kept working, but now, it was a little more enjoyable.  
  
VIII  
  
It was about a half hour after Ben went back into the house. Hoss' stomach was protesting for waiting so long for some lunch. Hoss drug himself out from under the wagon and headed inside the house where he consumed twice the sandwiches that his brothers ate.  
  
Before heading back out to where he was working, he needed to find some heavier wire to make a new pin and would find an assortment of wire in the barn.  
  
Hoss entered the barn and saw Joe bent over a hoof working hard on the shoeing. He approached his little brother with a grin on his face totally unaware of the earlier incident.  
  
"Hey, little brother. You sure could show the entire Nevada territory how to shoe a horse."  
  
Joe stood up and gave a short grin with only one side of his mouth. As soon as Joe stood up, Hoss could see that his little brother's face was different from what it looked like this morning.  
  
"Joe!" Hoss said tenderly to him, "How'd that happen?" Hoss pointed to Joe's face that was slightly swollen and bruised.  
  
Joe tried to smile again at Hoss, "Don't worry about me, Hoss. I'm fine. Adam and I got into a fight out here and he looks just as bad as I do." Not waiting for Hoss to respond, Joe added, "But, it's over now, so don't worry."  
  
"No, Joe, I am worried. You and Adam don't usually go that far. 'Bout the worse I see you two git is what happened this morning at the table. Then you two usually go your ways." Hoss looked at his brother real concerned. "Where's Adam now?"  
  
"He's gone into Virginia City for Pa." Joe tried again to smile at Hoss, but as soon as he could get one on his face, it would just fall off. "Adam expects a lot from me, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you don't worry about Adam, Joe. None of us is perfect and that includes him."  
  
'That's Hoss,' Joe thought, 'The peacemaker of the family and great brother to have.'  
  
Hoss continued, "I don't reckon I'll ever understand why he takes on some stuff like he does. But on the other hand, Joe, I think it's because of Adam that some things just get taken care of the way they should." Hoss' concerned look now took on a more positive look. "I bet Adam knows he's not perfect, little brother, and jist doesn't wanna see you learn the way he has. Adam has learned some things, Joe, harder than either of us."  
  
Joe smiled again at Hoss only this time, the smile stayed. Hoss may not be educated like Adam, but he sure knew the right words to say to make Joe feel better. "Thanks, older brother, and how's your wagon?"  
  
Joe's smile made Hoss smile back. "Well, I reckon my work on that old wagon is comin' along. I wish my work on it were faster. But I'm afraid I'm as slow as a snail tryin' to climb a greased pole. I reckon I best go back and git it finished." Hoss gave a hardy pat on Joe's shoulder. "Come talk to me, Joe, if you need ta." Hoss walked over to where he found some wire that would make a stronger pin. He then turned and headed out the barn while Joe went back to shoeing.  
  
IX  
  
Adam rode Sport at a walking pace for part of the trip. He wanted to think and just enjoy the serene beauty of the land. This was good therapy for him. It would help take away some of the tension he was feeling.  
  
Adam momentarily stopped. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air. 'I don't think I would be so lenient with my youngest son.' Adam sat up straight in his saddle and stretched his back a little. 'But I guess Pa tried to make up for how Hoss and I had to grow up. Some of the disappointments we had to accept and not by choice.' He softly nudged Sport forward.  
  
The side of his face was now beginning to throb a little. Just enough to remind him of how good a fighter Joe was.  
  
While Adam rode, he remembered Joe fighting for him a few times. Once when Adam got shot in the lower part of his arm, Joe jumped the guy, got the gun away from him, and beat him up real good. Adam couldn't do anything, but sit and watch. Joe didn't quit until the man was on the ground looking like he wished he never started that battle. Joe didn't even seem to worry that the man had a gun. He just jumped in and defended his brother.  
  
That memory brought a smile to Adam's face. Joe had a knack of bringing the anger out in Adam. 'Maybe we shouldn't have fought.'  
  
The longer Adam rode, the more relaxed he became, and the sillier his fight with Joe seemed. Adam could find reasons now to smile and he held that smile while his nostrils became aware of the sweet, fresh smell of the pines.  
  
Adam loved the Ponderosa and it's beauty just as much as his family did. But Adam's perspective saw the beauty of the wild flowers that sprinkled the Tahoe valley in the spring like visual poetry. In the fall, it was the rich autumn colors and the subtle sounds of change as leaves would fall off trees and small critters would gather their winter food that would capture his attention. It was the songs of the American Robin that reminded him of a soprano aria, while the squawk of a Stellar Jay was the tenor answering back. Adam was grateful for the chore of riding into town. It meant that his ride would be an opportunity to be alone and enjoy the sounds and beauty of the land. To Adam, it was a symphony with all nature's instruments finely tuned.  
  
X  
  
Hoss was now positioned, uncomfortably, under the wagon once again. He poked his fingers around in the small round hole of the yoke and could feel the grease coat his fingers. However, after talking to his father, the inconveniences of fixing the wagon didn't bother him.  
  
Hoss had twisted the wire he retrieved from the barn into a workable pin. "I'm gonna fix you up so dadburn perfect that you'll last for years," Hoss said with a grin on his face as if the wagon was listening to him. The afternoon sweat began to slowly run down the sides of his face.  
  
The hole in the yoke was just barely large enough for his fingers, but he wasn't able to look up into the hole at the same time his fingers were there. So, all Hoss could do was feel his way into getting the pin to fit through the loop and then he had to try and twist the pin so it would stay in place.  
  
'I can just see those precious little kids laughing while ridin' around in this wagon,' Hoss couldn't help but think about the possibilities for the wagon. His thoughts continued, 'My pa sure knows how to bring up the right conversation at the right time. Yeah, this is gonna be a great wagon.'  
  
Hoss struggled trying to find the loop so he could try the pin. Finally after a few minutes, his left thumb and index finger grabbed onto the loop. Hoss just sat there with his body beginning to tire from being eschewed in this position. But he hung onto that little loop afraid if he let go until he was ready to push the pin through it.  
  
He spoke out loud to himself, "I almost got it, wagon, you just wait. I'm gonna git it fixed and it will hold." Hoss had that sparkle in his eyes once more indicating his happiness.  
  
Hoss managed to push the new little pin he had fashioned through the loop. Hoss knew he made success and just sat there for a moment. Victory!!! He grinned real big being careful not to let the pin drop out. Hoss twisted the pin around the loop and he was finally able to let go. The pin was in place and would stay. Now he could tell his pa that this dang old wagon was fixed.  
  
XI  
  
When Adam finally reached Virginia City, he headed to the Land office to pay off the piece of prime grazing pasture his father bought a few months prior. Inside the small office was Mrs. Sarah Lawson, a bookkeeper for Mr. Menlo who owns the company. Mrs. Lawson is married to a quiet man who seems to mind his own business. But Mrs. Lawson rarely does. She's either trying to get her niece married or always wondering why the Cartwright boys are still single.  
  
Mrs. Lawson was kind of a prudish woman. She sat in her normal stiff posture at the desk where she was working. Her reading glasses sat firmly toward the tip of her nose. Her usual bun hairdo was the same as it was when Adam knew her 10 years ago. She never changed anything, even her opinions on single men. She was really a nice lady, but none of the Cartwright clan enjoyed a conversation with her for long. She even made Ben her target for one of the marriage prospects she picked out.  
  
Adam hesitated in the doorway, but then forced his foot to move forward pushing himself to the front counter. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and then leaned on one elbow on the counter top. As Mrs. Lawson walked over to him, she seemed to be happy to see him.  
  
"Adam, I'm so pleased to see one of you Cartwrights come in today." Adam put on a façade of being happy to see her but, in fact, he had no plans to stay any longer than he had to.  
  
"Oh, my dear!" Mrs. Lawson stared at Adam's cheek as she placed the fingertips of one of her hands near the side of her mouth. "How did you get that bruise and swelling on your cheek? Did you run into something, dear?" Her voice sounded a little phony, but Adam knew she really was concerned. Mrs. Lawson started to put her right hand out to touch the bruised area, but Adam pulled slightly back. If he was going to have a woman touch his face, then he had one specific woman in mind.  
  
"Yeah, I ran into something. Uh...I have things to tend to this afternoon, Mrs. Lawson, or I'd love to talk." Adam sucked in his breath as his eyes were looking towards the counter. He didn't like to lie, but it was all he could think about for the time being.  
  
Adam pulled out the draft he had for her. His actions seemed hurried. Sooner or later, he knew she'd bring up the subject of marriage. As for Mrs. Lawson she liked him, but didn't favor him over Hoss or Joe. Unfortunately, her niece did.  
  
"Will you do me a favor when you see Little Joe?" her voice was as bright and as happy as it was when Adam first came in, "He's such a dear boy." She said with sincerity in her voice. But before Adam could say anything, she was talking again.  
  
"Please thank Joe for his help in looking at my horse's leg recently. The poor thing was in such distress and I didn't know what to do. But that little brother of yours knew just what to do and pulled an awful rock out from the poor thing's shoe."  
  
Adam was able to get a "yes, ma'am," in there before she interrupted and continued.  
  
"You must be so proud of him and I bet he's always doing things for you."  
  
Adam stayed silent and rolled his upper body over the counter top to now lean on the other elbow. He stayed focused on his business and had a half smile on his face. Mrs. Lawson had given him his receipt and all he could think about was getting out of there.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Lawson, I really need to go with so much to do. It was very nice talking to you." Adam headed for the door without hesitation.  
  
Mrs. Lawson called out, "Now, you tell Joe I said thank you and you boys come over for dinner. My niece is coming for a visit." She looked at Adam like a school marm giving an order to a student hesitant to obey, "I want her to meet some nice young men." She said matter-of-factly. "Even you, Adam."  
  
Adam tipped his hat and exited the door without saying another word.  
  
Once outside, Adam shook his head as the atmosphere in that office was just a little too thick. He then headed for the bank to deposit some money from a cattle sale.  
  
As he walked inside, he could see Tom Johnson taking care of a female customer. Tom looked up and Adam nodded his head in a greeting gesture and then stood back until Tom was finished. Adam noticed the woman wasn't someone he had recognized in town before today.  
  
Tom looked like he was in a good mood. Adam noticed the big grin on his face. When the woman left, Tom walked right up to Adam almost in his face.  
  
"You should have seen your little brother last week out in front of the bank!" Tom acted like he had just caught a big fish and wanted to tell Adam all about it.  
  
Adam said nothing as Tom caught him off guard. His mouth was partly open and his eyes fixed on Tom waiting for further explanation. Adam was now leaning against the counter of the bank and crossed his arms over his chest. An expression of curiosity was present on his face.  
  
"Adam, Joe was absolutely incredible," Tom's voice cracked with excitement.  
  
"A cowboy was bothering this pretty girl who was on her way into the bank. Joe stepped between the girl and the cowboy and asked real polite for the cowboy to leave the girl alone." Tom forgot to breathe while telling Adam this, so he stopped to gulp a quick breath.  
  
"But the guy," Tom giggled, "just spat at Joe." Now Tom was beginning to laugh hard.  
  
Adam stayed quiet. 'This has got to be good,' he thought.  
  
Tom continued, "So, Joe punched him once and the guy went right down to the ground. He looked at Joe and I guess he didn't want anymore."  
  
Adam interrupted, "And my little brother kissed the girl."  
  
"Yeah!.no!.no!.the guy crawled on all fours for a few feet across the road before he got up and ran off."  
  
Tom kept laughing and leaned slightly backwards, "Right there in front of the whole town, it was the girl that kissed Joe. What a guy, your brother!!" Tom fisted his right hand and softly punched Adam's shoulder.  
  
Tom got control of his laughter, "Adam, I bet you just love stories like this."  
  
Adam now had a small smirk on his face, "Oh, they're just like cookies. One too many and your tooth begins to hurt," he said dryly.  
  
Adam finished his business at the bank. As he left, he waved at Tom and walked outside. Adam believed the stories about Joe and the way they were told. That's the way they all were. Helping someone out. That's what Ben expected from all his sons. But, how ironic, Adam thought that he has this fight with Joe and then the town seems to tell one story after the other bragging on him.  
  
Adam stood on the sidewalk near the very place where Joe confronted the cowboy. The afternoon sun was heading downward from its peak in the sky. As he crossed the street, he saw Roy Coffee walking fast along the wooden sidewalk where the townspeople casually shopped. Adam always enjoyed talking to Roy.  
  
"Hey, Adam hold up a moment." Roy raised one hand to wave at Adam. Adam was already heading in his direction.  
  
As soon as Roy saw Adam's face his smile turned to a puzzled frown. "Adam, how'd you get that.a"  
  
Adam responds before Roy could finish, "Oh, I ran into something."  
  
Roy says that he hopes it wasn't Joe's fist. Roy goes into a belly laugh over his own comment and doesn't realize how true that was. Adam just smiles as Roy continues.  
  
"Adam, you should have seen your younger brother? I was way down the street coming back to my office when I see this confrontation in front of the bank where a cowboy was manhandling a woman." Roy throws a hand onto one of Adam's shoulders as he laughs.  
  
Adam responds in a monotone-like voice, "And Joe saved the day."  
  
"Yeah!" Roy said but gives Adam a funny look before he continues.  
  
"Now, I was trying to get there fast, but before ya know it, Joe steps out of the bank."  
  
Adam jumps in, "And Joe smacks the guy and the girl kisses him."  
  
Roy looked puzzled, "Oh, you hear this story already?"  
  
"Yes, Roy, I've heard the story."  
  
"I bet I sound long-winded, huh, Adam?" Roy had a more serious look on his face now and was hoping Adam wanted to hear the whole thing from him.  
  
"No you didn't," said Adam trying to reassure Roy, "but the best stories are the short ones." Adam throws Roy a grin showing the whites of his upper teeth.  
  
Roy begins to laugh again, "The girl kisses Joe right in front of everyone. You should have seen it." Roy boasted. "I gotta tell Ben this one.gotta tell Ben."  
  
Adam pats Roy on the back still smiling. "I need to get going, Roy, or I'd stay and talk." Adam meant what he said as he loved to talk to Roy, especially about fishing. Roy always had good fish stories.  
  
Roy didn't pay much attention as he was still laughing and said one more time, "Gotta tell Ben," while he continued to his office.  
  
Adam mounted Sport and headed him towards the south part of town. 'Weeder's and Claire,' Adam thought and then he could head back home.  
  
But before he made this stop, Adam remembered his father telling him to go see Willis about the men. Adam decided to do just that. This would make him feel better and make him feel like he's got a head start on this project.  
  
Adam found Willis busy working behind his desk. Willis was softly talking to himself as he went over the names on a list he just finished for a social event the next month.  
  
"Willis, got a minute for me?" Adam was happy to see that no one else was in the office and he could get right down to business.  
  
Willis looked up from what he was doing, "Hey, Adam. What brings you in here today?" Willis stayed seated while Adam stood leaning on one hip at the head of the desk. His hands rested on his waist.  
  
"Well, my father talked to you one time about getting some good men hired for a large project coming up."  
  
"Oh yeah, the fence that needs rebuilding. Well, I already got eight good men that said they would be happy to work for you. You know, Adam, when it comes to hiring, the Cartwright name brings in the good workers?"  
  
"Good," Adam was very pleased to hear this, "I am curious that you remembered this." "To be honest, Adam, I didn't. Although I did have my note to remind me." Willis picked up a piece of paper that he had on his desk. "Joe came in last week and asked if I had gotten started on finding some men."  
  
Adam looked surprised at this statement, "Joe? He has been here and asked you to hire the men? He never said a word to me about it."  
  
"Yeah, he came in. He said your Pa had you so busy with different things that he wanted to help you out by reminding me to start my inquiry."  
  
Adam scratched his head. He wasn't angry with Joe at all for initiating this, but he was curious why Joe didn't say a word to him. Then Adam remembered that Joe tried to say something at breakfast this morning when the subject came up. But Ben had stopped him.  
  
"Well, that sounds good, Willis. I'm glad Joe did that. It really does help me out."  
  
A big smile now sat firmly on Adam's face. Good for Joe, he thought.  
  
"Boy, Adam, I bet it feels good to have a family like yours that would jump in and help when you need them. I wouldn't know myself, as I'm an only child. If something needed to get done and I couldn't do it, then it just didn't get done." Willis told Adam with a little envy in his voice. "You got a great family, Adam."  
  
Adam smiled at the comment Willis just made to him about his family. "Gotta go, Willis. Just wanted to stop by and see how it was going." Willis put his hand out and shook Adam's hand. Adam then turned and left and felt good with this behind him.  
  
Adam tied Sport to the railing in front of Weeder's General Store, but before going inside to do his business, he wanted to stop by the small office two doors down. At the moment, all Adam could think about was finally getting a chance to see Claire.  
  
From inside the office, Claire saw her "man in black" heading to the office door. She opened the door and met him on the wooden sidewalk. Without saying a word, she took his hand and led him inside and away from the windows.  
  
Claire was about four years younger than Adam, but her mind often worked like she was older. He found her to be interesting in many of their conversations and she was always able to keep up with him. Claire wore her medium brown hair in soft ringlets that hung down to the top of the collar of her dress. The softness of her hair framed her face. She had large brown eyes topped with long sable-colored eyelashes. Her pale peach- colored dress trimmed in cream-colored lace and buttons seem to compliment her skin coloring.  
  
The first thing Adam noticed was the office was empty of her father's presence. But just incase her father was only in the back room, he kept his voice down, "Hmm! Where's your Pa? Did I get lucky?" Adam pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He figured if her Pa did pop out of the back, he would be able to retreat his arms from this intimate position fast enough.  
  
Claire's father liked Adam very much, but he considered his office as a place for business and not a place for a couple to openly show their affection for each other. Claire's Pa was a little old fashioned and stuck by his rules.  
  
She laughed at Adam's questions, "He's not here. He had to go to a meeting with some business associates and I don't expect him to be back for another hour."  
  
Adam showed respect for her father and tried to obey his rules. But he hadn't seen her in over a week and he needed to touch and kiss her. She was still laughing as she added, "You better feel lucky when you're with me."  
  
Adam smiled at her playful threat and pulled her closer to him. He said nothing else and made certain she couldn't either by placing his mouth on hers and then he kissed her. Adam told her several times that one of his favorites things about her was that she was "kissing height" because he barely had to bend down to meet her lips.  
  
He gave her the kind of kiss she loved him to give. They were always long and passionate. When he kissed her liked this, she could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. The muscles in his arms felt so good around her and gave her a secure feeling. His strong hands with his long fingers caressed her back gently as the kiss lingered. She felt she could be in his embrace for hours.  
  
Claire placed her arms up over his muscular shoulders. She could feel them under the softness of his shirt. She smelt the fragrance of his sweat from the hot sun. 'Hmmm, I love his smell.' The moisture of his kiss was welcoming. She placed one hand on the lower back of his head. As the kiss progressed, he could feel her hand brush the bare skin of his neck. It was easy for Claire to get lost in this kiss and become unaware to her surroundings.  
  
When the kiss was over, Adam pulled away slowly and kept his eyes fixed on hers. She looked deep into his eyes and could see the warmth and caring he had for her. 'His beautiful eyes,' she thought to herself. She was in love with the whole man, but it was his eyes and the way light seemed to change their color that she first noticed about him.  
  
Adam still kept his arms around her, but he did let go a little of his tight embrace. He wanted to give her some room so she could lean slightly back and look at him. Claire started to say something to him, but Adam couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to make up for lost time.  
  
During the past week, he would think of the sweet smell of her hair and the milky softness of her hands. More than that, he just liked to be in her presence. Now, they were together. He pulled her close to him and gave her another passionate kiss. Once again, Claire was lost in the moment becoming a little more excited as she was now with her man. Adam seemed to be taking his time and that was fine with her.  
  
Adam finally withdrew and let out a breath as he sighed. Both reluctantly let go of each other and they sat down to talk.  
  
Claire then noticed the injury to Adam's cheek and a little bruising around his eye. She reached up and softly placed her hand near his cheek. "Adam, how did this happen?" Claire's voice reflected loving concern. "I'll get something for it." Claire tried to get up, but Adam pulled her back down only closer to him.  
  
"I'm O.K. It looks worst than it is," Adam didn't want to talk about his injury he just wanted to visit with her.  
  
"What happened? Did you get thrown towards a fence while busting a horse like you did the last time?" Claire wouldn't quit asking him questions. Anytime Adam was hurt, even slightly, she worried about him. He took himself seriously when he had a task to finish. She knew he would put safety second to completing something he wanted to do and do right.  
  
"Joe and I had a little scuffle over some things this morning, but it's nothing to worry about." Adam figured he might as well tell her because she would question him until he did. Then he tried to change the subject. However, it was Claire's expression that told Adam this conversation wasn't over.  
  
"Claire, you know that Joe and I have had our differences in the past. This was just another one. So, let's spend our time together and not worry about it."  
  
Adam stared at her as he hoped she would agree and then he leaned forward. He thought that maybe another kiss would help move the conversation to a different subject. He was wrong.  
  
Claire pulled away from him, "No, Adam, I want to talk about this. What have you and Joe got to fight about? You and he usually get along so well." Claire still had her lawyer look on her face waiting for Adam to answer. "Just over ranching stuff. I wasn't in the best of moods this morning, Joe said something that I took offense to, and eventually it led to us getting into a fight. That's all." Adam said trying to blow this whole thing off.  
  
"That's all!! Adam, this is one of your brothers. Were you trying to be too much of a big brother again?" Claire was tough as she sat up a little straighter and looked directly into his eyes. Claire was very sweet and very much a lady, but she could take Adam on when she wanted to and he knew it.  
  
"Well, I didn't think so, but I guess Joe did. You're beginning to sound like my father. Isn't anyone on my side?" Adam declared.  
  
"Adam, we're all on your side. And I'm sure that I would agree with you if I knew the whole story. But it's just that I hate it when you get into it with one of your brothers. You're such a close and good family." Claire had a pleading sound in her voice wanting Adam to assure her that everything really was all right.  
  
"Hey, Joe and I will be just fine. You know that. I have to admit it has been rather odd that I have this fight with Joe this morning and while in town today all I hear is what a great guy Joe is."  
  
"Joe is great. And so are you. Do something, Adam, when you get home to make up to Joe.please? " Claire leaned closer to Adam. She wasn't playing games and he knew it. She was sincere in her intensions and cared about him and his entire family.  
  
He tried hard not to look directly into her eyes. That was the real killer for him. She knew just how to look at him to soften him. "Claire? Have you ever thought about becoming Virginia City's first female lawyer?"  
  
"I would never want to be a lawyer in this town. I'd wind up with you as my constant client." Claire giggled, but kept her thoughts to herself, 'I'd love to defend you, you handsome cowboy, and you'd need me since you have a habit of sticking your neck out for others.'  
  
For the first time today, Adam was in a real good mood and he was having fun.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I'll make my first payment," with that, Adam bent forward to meet her lips once more. He heard her sigh while he moved his lips in a back and forth motion. This kiss was short, but he knew it would work and keep him in her good graces.  
  
The two of them then spent the rest of their time talking about things that involved them and no one else. They laughed, made some plans for the week ahead, and held hands.  
  
Faster than Adam or Claire wanted, it was time for him to go and finish his business in town. Her father would be returning to the office and Adam wanted one more kiss. Adam stood up and pulled Claire up with him. He finally pulled away from her and she watched him until he disappeared into Weeder's store.  
  
Mr. Weeder was busy with his work when Adam entered. Mr. Weeder had some items in his arms as he greeted one of his favorite customers.  
  
"Adam! It's been a while since I've seen you. You married, yet?" Mr. Weeder laughed and Adam knew he was only teasing. "Nope.Mrs. Lawson still hasn't succeeded." Adam didn't say a word about Claire.  
  
"I came in to pay the bill for feed we bought this month." Adam took his hat off and set it down next to him. Adam had written the supplies and equipment that would be needed for the fencing job on a piece of paper and handed it to Mr. Weeder.  
  
Mr. Weeder put the large pile of merchandise down and took the piece of paper from Adam. He then retrieved a pencil from behind his left ear to write down the rest of Adam's order, "Oh, Adam. When you see Joe."  
  
"I know, I know, tell him thanks for whatever he did."  
  
"No," Mr. Weeder says, "Just let him know that he needs to come in and pick up the knife he bought." Adam gestured with his mouth a silent "Oh!" as he assured Mr. Weeder he would tell Joe. Then Adam actually spoke, "You're sure that you don't want me to thank Joe for something?"  
  
"No but I would like Joe to stop by the Baker farm on his way to get his knife. I need him to bring me back my two big hammers. I figured since it would be on his way. You think you can convince Joe to do that for me?"  
  
"Well, the easiest thing to convince Joe of is that he's overworked, but I will tell him."  
  
"Thank you, Adam. I don't mind lending some equipment out now and then, but it can cost me if I don't get it back."  
  
"Yeah, none of us like it when our things aren't returned to us after we were generous with someone."  
  
Mr. Weeder responds scratching his head with his pencil, "I know there's bigger things in life than money, but when you own a store and you're feeding' four mouths, it's hard to remember what that is."  
  
"Well, with some people, instead of giving out much needed equipment, it's better to just give them advice on how to get what they need." Adam smiled and thought that was good advice in itself.  
  
Mr. Weeder thought of his wife, "The Mrs. says that if you give advice and then never see them again, then the advice was worth giving." Mr. Weeder laughed at his comment. "You get it, Adam?  
  
Adam's smile turned into a small laugh. He had a lot of respect for Mrs. Weeder. She was a very wise and educated woman. She even had some knowledge about architecture and the two of them had some enjoyable conversations when he stopped by and she was minding the store. Her father had been an architect back East while she grew up and she learned some things from him.  
  
It was time to leave, so Adam stood up, put his hat on with the front of it low on his forehead, and walked over to the counter. He took an orange piece of candy out of the jar on the counter and flipped Mr. Weeder a coin to pay for it. Adam then popped the candy into his mouth and waved a good- bye to Mr. Weeder.  
  
"Now, Adam, don't forget to ask Joe to pick up my hammers. I'd be grateful."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get them back to you." Adam then exited the door and walked to Sport to begin his journey home.  
  
Just as Adam put his left foot into the stirrup, he heard his name being called. He stopped to see who it was.  
  
XII  
  
It was still light, but the sun was below the outline of the roof of the house. Joe finished the horses. He was pleased with the shoeing and he could tell his father that the horses were ready for ranching duties.  
  
Joe leaned on the railing of the corral just outside the barn where he had been working all day. His chin sat on top of his crossed arms that rested on top of the railing.  
  
'A good night's sleep will feel great after a day like today,' Joe thought to himself. He closed his eyes and felt a gentle breeze flow around his face cooling him off and drying some of the sweat he had produced. The sweat from this afternoon was more from working than the tension he felt earlier after his confrontation with Adam.  
  
'Adam,' Joe thought as he opened his eyes and thought of his brother. They had been very angry at each other earlier, but Joe couldn't help worry if Adam was all right. A couple of times while working in the warm barn, Joe felt a little dizzy from his injuries. He wondered if Adam would experience the same thing. Joe knew he had hit Adam pretty hard.  
  
Joe thought about how different he and Adam are in a lot of ways, yet similar in some. Both cared about the Ponderosa and its future. They were just different in their approaches to it.  
  
He knew Adam sometimes thought he wasn't serious in his responsibilities, but Joe just felt his attitude was only his viewpoint on life. He enjoyed it. He loved his family. His playfulness was how he tried to handle the stress that can come from the hard work they all had to do to make the Ponderosa what it was.  
  
Joe saw a small rag hanging over the pump of the water trough nearby. He grabbed it and wet it in the water. Then Joe sat down on the edge of the trough while he wiped the dried sweat from his neck and face. With the breeze blowing on him, this felt good and cooled him off fast.  
  
Joe kept thinking while he would rewet the rag to use it again. 'I wonder how angry Adam's gonna get when he finds out I went to Willis to get some hands hired,' Joe stared into the rag as he thought about this. He really didn't want any more fights with Adam and worried how this would be taken.  
  
Joe smiled thinking about how he has enjoyed a good fight in the Silver Dollar Saloon. That was a challenge. But he never felt a challenge or victory with his brothers. Given a choice, he'd rather fight with them and not against them. But as the little brother, the youngest of the family, both his brothers needed to know that he could handle any challenge that came to him. He would give them as much love as he could, but he'd never walk in their shadow.  
  
Joe stood up and put the wet rag back where he found it. He slowly walked towards the front door of the house. He had thoughts about what might happen later when Adam came home, 'What am I gonna say to him? How's he gonna talk to me?'  
  
The only thing Joe was sure of was that he was going to try and help Adam understand his intentions better. It seemed like Pa and Hoss did and Adam was just as much a part of his family. He wanted Adam to understand that both of them were really on the same side when it came to the Ponderosa. Joe reached the front door and walked inside.  
  
XIII  
  
It was a few hours later. Like a blanket covering a child and bringing comfort, darkness was upon the Ponderosa.  
  
Where was Adam? Was he hurt and laying somewhere? Did he just get into a long conversation with someone? He should have been home by now. Everyone was worried.  
  
Ben walked out of the house where Joe was now standing on the edge of the porch. The flavors of Hop-Sing's dinner could be smelled all the way to where Joe was standing, but he didn't seem to notice. Ben could see Joe watching into the darkness anxiously waiting for Adam to come home.  
  
Joe momentarily turned towards Ben and said, "Pa, you think something could have happened to Adam?"  
  
"I don't know, son. He should have been back by now. I didn't give him that many things to do." The frown lines on Ben's forehead deepened slightly as he, also, stared into the darkness.  
  
They were silent as their ears strained a little to try and hear the sound of hooves beating on the dirt path. If only they could hear this sound, then Adam would appear around the corner of the barn.  
  
Ben turned and looked at Joe who didn't see his pa looking at him. Ben gazed at the bruising on Joe's right cheekbone. He couldn't help but notice the expression of great concern Joe had on his face. He could even see Joe's chest rising and falling a little faster than usual indicating how worried Joe really was.  
  
Only a few hours ago, Joe and his brother were really going at each other. Ben knew that although his boys would fight and argue with each other, when one might be in danger, the others would worry themselves sick until the missing brother was safe.  
  
Inside the house at his place at the table, Hoss was sitting there trying to be patient. He was just as worried about something happening to Adam as his pa and Joe. Maybe none of them would be as worried as they were if Adam hadn't been hurt in the fight. He only waited inside in case Joe wanted to talk to Ben alone while they waited for Adam.  
  
Hop Sing was going back and forth from the kitchen to the table still setting out the night's dinner. He wasn't complaining as he does when someone is late. He, too, was quite worried about Adam not home yet.  
  
Back out on the porch, Ben and Joe were still trying to be patient and wait. Then Joe turned to his father and said in a very determined voice, "Pa, if Adam doesn't get home in about five minutes, I'm saddling up and going after him."  
  
Ben kept his eyes on the path beside the barn waiting for the sight of Adam as he answered Joe back, "And I'm going with you, son. If I can wait another five minutes."  
  
Right after Ben's words, that familiar sound of hooves pounding the ground and getting louder and nearer made both Ben and Joe smile. Joe took a deep breath of relief. As Adam rounded the corner with a look of concern on his face, neither Ben nor Joe noticed. They were too happy to see him and he looked just fine.  
  
Adam dismounted Sport at the same time Hoss came out the front door. "Pa, I'm sorry I took so long. I'm sorry I'm late." Adam walked a few steps forward his brothers and Ben.  
  
"It's all right, Adam. We're glad you're home. Bed your horse down and I'll make sure Hop Sing has everything ready when you get inside the house." Ben now had a big grin on his face and any looks of concern and worry were totally gone. Ben and Hoss turned towards the front door to go into the house.  
  
Even Joe's expression changed to match his father's. "Pa, I'm gonna help Adam." Joe hurried after Adam to follow him into the barn.  
  
Joe had a big smile on his face, but it had a little nervousness in it. He didn't know what kind of reaction Adam was going to have towards him. The last time he thought Adam's anger had subsided, he was wrong.  
  
"Hey, big brother. Thought maybe you found yourself a pretty woman and wasn't coming home." Joe was half teasing because he really didn't know what to say to his brother. Joe stood there with his hands behind his back and a thumb stuck down into each back pocket.  
  
Adam turned his head towards his brother to reply, "No, Joe. Besides, all the pretty women would rather have dinner with you." Adam smiled while he removed the saddle and flung it over the rail of the stall.  
  
Adam's smile was bigger than Joe's. Joe noticed there were no sarcastic signs or anger in Adam's smile. His words were soft and not hard or sharp as they were earlier. Adam seemed to be happy that Joe was there. That made Joe relax and glad he followed his brother into the barn.  
  
"Adam.I want to apologize to you for anything I said." Joe's smile lessened and he was looking at Adam more seriously now.  
  
"Joe, you have nothing to apologize for. We've had our differences and we've always settled them." Adam talked to Joe without looking in Joe's direction. He was busy rubbing Sport down for the night.  
  
"Well, I guess none of us is perfect." Joe said with a little nervous chuckle in his voice.  
  
Adam gave Joe a pleasant look, "No, Joe, none of us are." Then Adam's voice had a little teasing in it, "You've made quite an impression on some people in town." Adam's comment caused Joe to look puzzled.  
  
"Me? What did I.oh, the cowboy and the girl?" Joe said with a shy, but pleased look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, the cowboy and the girl.and the kiss. Oh, and Mrs. Lawson, in her words not mine, said that you were a dear boy for taking care of her horse's leg." Joe closed his eyes as if he were in pain at the sound of Mrs. Lawson's name.  
  
"I hope she didn't invite us over to her house. She told me that her niece was coming to visit." Joe still had that look on his face, but now had his hands on his hips.  
  
"Sorry, little brother, but she thinks that you and Hoss are fine boys," Adam chuckled, "don't worry, I got invited, too. Anyway, someone's got to tag along and make sure you two aren't hog-tied and wind up with Mrs. Lawson as an in-law."  
  
Joe and Adam both laughed. Adam reminded Joe about his knife and asked him to pick up a couple of hammers for Mr. Weeder. Then Adam remembered.  
  
"I saw Willis today and he told me that you asked him to hire the men for the fence project." Adam looked at Joe waiting for Joe to respond.  
  
Joe felt a little uneasy at the thought that Adam might think he was trying to do Adam's job. "Yeah, I did, Adam. I wasn't trying to do your work. I."  
  
Adam interrupted him and knew that Joe felt uneasy. Adam walked closer to Joe and faced him, "Thanks Joe, for stepping in. It's been something I've been worried about. It's a big project. I've ordered some supplies and equipment, so we've got a good head start now."  
  
"It wasn't something I planned. I was just in town and saw his office, so I stopped in to talk to him." Joe's voice was soft and he looked directly into Adam's eyes. Joe was trying to downplay what he did.  
  
"So what's family for?" Adam said, "Hey. I was thinking that if you and I get some men next week and go over to that small grove of trees near Pine Meadows, we could get some railings cut. Pa said that he would listen to me then."  
  
"He will, Adam, and I'd be glad to help." Joe fought back his over excitement that his brother asked him to help. They were going to be a team and Joe welcomed it.  
  
Adam put his hands on Joe's shoulders and turned him around towards the door, "Let's go. I'm hungry. I plan to out eat Hoss tonight."  
  
Halfway across the yard, Adam teased Joe, "Hey Joe! You get the horses shod?" Joe teased back, "Yeah, brother, I used Joe's scientific method and it worked." Both laughed now at a subject that didn't seem to be that important.  
  
As soon as they got through the front door, both could feel the warmth of the fireplace and the smell of that special chicken Hop Sing makes. Adam's ride was a long one and the smell of dinner made his mouth water. Each brother took their place at the table as Hoss' blue eyes sparkled at the sight of his two brothers having a good time.  
  
Ben was feeling real good. There were his boys. They were safe and obviously, very happy. He couldn't help but think that although he and God knew his boys weren't perfect, in many ways, they were. He listened to their conversation while he uncorked the wine and poured each a glass. Then he sat down to enjoy their company.  
  
Adam was telling Hoss and Joe about Marilee. That's what made Adam so late getting home. He ran into her when he was leaving town and just couldn't get away from her. Marilee was pretty, but she was even younger than Joe. Adam wasn't interested in her no matter what her age was. Claire was his lady.  
  
Every time Marilee would see Adam in town, she would chase after him and engage him in conversation. Adam was telling his brothers how he would try to talk to her and be polite until she would turn the conversation towards him asking her out. Hoss and Joe made little comments back to Adam about how he could get away from her. Between the suggestions the brothers would make, they would all laugh together.  
  
"Hoss and I were talking earlier, boys," Ben broke into the conversation changing the subject, "All three of you know why I favor the wagon that Hoss was working on today. And you know how much I enjoyed having the Cranes as neighbors and friends."  
  
Ben had his boys' attention. Hoss had a pleased look on his face and Adam and Joe looked curious. After all, the conversation went from women directly to the wagon.  
  
Ben continued, "Hoss and I both agreed that this old wagon was still worthy of being used, but not in ranch work. So, I am suggesting that we all find a day to fix up the sides, paint it, and make it worthy of giving it to the orphanage that's in Washoe Valley. The orphanage was asking for some things to help with the children and the last time Joe was there, he mentioned that he thought they could use a wagon. So, why not this one?"  
  
Ben paused to see what Joe and Adam thought. Both had an expression of approval on their faces. Joe was the first of the two to agree. Adam agreed, but with a question, "Why this wagon, Pa, and not one of our better ones."  
  
"Because, son, this wagon was given to us by the Cranes. They always wanted to have children and never could. Yet, instead of living in sorrow over this, they always gave gifts and toys to many of the needy children in the area while they were living." Ben's expression was reflecting on a memory of the days when the Cranes were still living. "I can even remember Mrs. Crane bringing you boys cookies every Saturday."  
  
Hoss responded with a big smile, "Yeah, it didn't seem to matter how old we were, huh, Pa? Even as we were growing into men, she'd bring those cookies."  
  
"Then let's find some time and do a real good job. Giving the orphanage the wagon would be like the Cranes were still doing what they loved to do.taking care of children." All of them expressed a supportive nod.  
  
Then Adam spoke up. "Pa, Joe and I were talking and next week we'd like to take some men and make some new railings for the fencing job." Adam waited to see what kind of a reaction he would get from this father this evening.  
  
Ben looked at Joe and then at Adam, "I think you and Joe taking that on would be an excellent idea. The men we have now should be enough to help with that and then we'll get more to finish the entire project." Ben gave Adam a quick wink and Adam knew his father approved of his picking Joe to help him.  
  
Before the boys could start another conversation, Ben raised his glass of wine up for a toast. "Boys!" His sons picked up their glasses and joined him. "I toast all of you and your hard work that makes the Ponderosa grander than any other place." All three boys made a comment of agreement.  
  
Joe made sure he took his pieces of chicken before Hoss and Adam had a chance to get to the platter. He slightly leaned across the table to get a steady hand on the bowl of mashed potatoes. As he did so, the left side of his back faced Hoss. This put him in a position once more where Hoss took an advantage of it. When Joe wasn't looking, Hoss took a chicken leg from Joe's plate to his. When Joe noticed, he didn't protest, but his usual giggle was heard throughout the house.  
  
*** THE END *** 


End file.
